Aboard the Flying Dutchman
by Luthy Lovett
Summary: Just a roleplay me and Bad Luck Bree are doing. XD Features the crew of the Dutchman! And some other charries... XD
1. Chapter 1

(Mmmkay, this is a roleplay that me and Bad Luck Bree are doing on Davy Jones Fan Board. Yup. Bold is me, italics is her.)

_Jimmylegs flicked his scourge an inch from Clanker's nose, snarling at him, "C'mon, rat, no time for idlin'! Up on yer 'unkers!"_

**Clanker flinched his head backwards, throwing a glare towards Jimmylegs. **

**"All righ', I'm gettin' up. No need ta get nasty!"  
**

**He put down his bones'n'bread sandwich (sorry, had to put that in there! XD) and stood up, pointedly taking his time.**

_Jimmylegs, always glad to have an excuse to be cruel, went forward and kicked the sandwich away, bringing his whip's handle hard on the back of Clanker's head._

**(I'm tempted to make this silly- NO! MY SANDWICH!- but I won't. XD)**

Clanker stumbled back a bit from the blow, tripping over a chair. He ended up on the ground, glaring up at Jimmylegs. "I 'ope you know you jus' ruined a perfectly good san'wich," he growled, standing up. "If ye wanted some, all ye had to do was ask. No need ta get nasty about it, eh?"

_Jimmylegs chuckled cruely, "'Urry up, numbskull! Cap'n wants everybeast on deck...sharpish!" The other crewmembers were making their way up to the deck as well._

**Clanker opened his mouth to retort, but thought better about it. Why give Jimmylegs more excuses to torment him? He already hates me enough, thought Clanker.**

Muttering to himself, Clanker lumbered his way onto the deck.

_(Ok, I guess I'll play Jones for now)_

Davy Jones was pacing before his crew, who stood stiffly at attention, their eyes all shifting about. Jones could feel their fear and apprehension. He snarled. They all knew he had been in a black mood ever since Jack had been taken down by the Kraken...and the heart with him!

**Clanker winced as he saw the dark look on his captain's face. (I'm going to take temporary controlof Hadras for a few posts)  
He shuffled over to Hadras, and quietly whispered to him, "So, the Capn's mood still hasn't lifted?"  
Hadras shook his shelled head. "'Fraid not, mate. And we're some o' the ones who get the worst o' it- bein' the ones who went on land an' all."  
Clanker nodded.**

_Jones' head snapped over to Clanker and Hadras. He snarled in high bad temper, "What are ye two bilgerats whisperin' about?" His pale blue eyes were as cold and sharp as ice._

**(Haha, like gettin' caught talking in school by a teacher, lol.)**

Clanker gulped silently, cursing inwardly. "Um- we-"

But then Hadras interrupted him. "We were just admirin' what a fine Cap'n ye are, what with the... 'eart... and all."

Clanker looked at his friend, astonished. What was he babbling on about? Clanker knew that Hadras wasn't the brightest of minds, but thi was just so blatantly stupid.

"...and then what with that Jack Sparrow, a' all..." Hadras went on.

_Jones snarled, limping over to Hadras. In a fit of rage, the captain of the Flying Dutchman gripped the crewmember's neck with his claw and ripped off his poorly connected head._

**Hadras yelped as his head bounced across the deck. "Aenido! Aenido!" His body started lumbering around, before crashing into the mast.**

Clanker silently took a step back, hoping that his Captain would forget him in his rage against Hadras.

_Jones watched Hadras, or his bottom half, rather, stumbling across the deck, his cold eyes showing grim satisfaction. He then turned his ruthless gaze on Clanker, "An' ye?"_

**Clanker opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again- "I- he-"**

He offered empty palms to the air, at a loss as to what to say. He knew that nothing he could offer up would satisfy his Captain.

The rest of the crew watched silently, not wanting to draw attention to themselves.

_Jones growled in open disgust. His crew was made up of bumbling fools! Almost half a score of them couldn't bring down six mortals! Too angry to deal with Clanker, Jones turned away, striding off to his cabin, the reason for the assembly forgotten._

**Clanker breathed a sigh of relief, not believing his luck. He put down his hands, still a bit shaken. He had never seen the Captain so angry!**

Oglivey came up and smacked Clanker on the back. "Well, ye escaped the Cap'n's wrath- good job, mate!" Clanker smiled weakly at him.

Walking over to Hadras's head, he scooped it up, and handed it to his friend's body.

"Thanks," Hadras coughed.

"No problem," Clanker said, turning away.

_Jones sat in his cabin, brooding, seething with bottled up fury. If he'd had his way, he would have killed all his crew, personally drawn and quartered them and strewn their body parts across the seas! But they weren't completely useless. But what to do now...Jack was in the Locker, and the heart was no longer safe._

**Clanker and Hadras made their way across the deck, unsure whether to stay above, or to go below. If the Captain were to come out again, it may be best to be there... or it may not.**

_(kinda stuck here, mate)_

**(Mmm, maybe I'll make Clanker act like an idiot and knock on Jones's door... yesh, I think I will.)**

Clankr turned to Hadras, "Why don't you go below, and I'll stay up here?"

Hadras nodded, and headed for the below-decks.

-----

Clanker raised a hand, pausing just a moment before knocking softly on the door to his Captain's cabin.

_What am I doing?_ he thought to himself.

(There, that should get us going! XD)

_Jones brought his head up from the desk, turning in surprise. No one voluntarily came to his cabin! He called out harshly, "Enter!"_

**(Buahaha, this is gonna be good! XD)**

Gulping, Clanker did as his Captain said. He stepped quietly into the room, and gestured to the door behind him. "Shoul' I close it?"

_Jones glared at Clanker, snarling, "Why did ye even want to open it?"_

**(Haha, awesome line! Very Jones-ish. XD)**

Clanker had no answer. Instead of speaking, he shut the door... the doors slid into place with a slight thud.

"I-"

_(thanks! I thought it sounded appropriate!)_

Jones didn't take his gaze off Clanker. He waited for him to say something. But the man just stood there, not making any noise. Jones had no time for this. "If ye have nothin' to say, leave!"

**(I can totally picture this in my head... XD)**

Clanker shifted, uncomfortable. Why was he doing this?

Clearing his throat, he finally managed to croak out, "I was... I was jus' wonderin' if ye were all righ'... Cap'n. Ye've seemed a li'l... well, a li'l..." He trailed off, unsure how to finish.

_(hmmm...I guess ye see more good in Clanker than I do...oh well, I like 'im!)_

Jones bristled. He didn't need this fool's pity! Striding up to Clanker, Jones looked down at him. He was fully a head taller than the other man.

(OOP, g2g)

**(Aw, DARN! XD It was just getting really good. Haha.)**

Clanker seemed to shrink back. He was now very much regretting his decision, silently cursing himself over and over.

**(And so ends part one. Hope you enjoyed it!)**


	2. Chapter 2

(Bold is still me, and Bad Luck Bree is still italics.)

_Jones bared his teeth at Clanker, his tentacles waving menacingly, "If ye have nothin' to say, I'll bid ye a good day!" With that and a dismissive flick of his claw, Jones turned, not bothering to see if the crewmember obeyed or not. He had no time for this._

**(If I disappear for a bit, it's because I had to hop into bed, but I'll switch to the laptop. I won't be long, though. I'll tell you when I'll be going and coming back. XD)**

Clanker sighed, and then blurted out, "It's just that- ye've seemed a bit... upset, lately, Cap'n, and I was wonderin' if there was anythin' we- meanin' the crew an' me- could do... ta... help." He slowed down towards the end, realizing he was babbling.

_Jones slammed his bad leg down, causing the room to echo with the boom. He swivelled, two of his tentacles waving like two twin cobras. He snarled, "If ye had any sense in yer thick skull, or any real pirate blood in ye, I wouldn't be in this fix!" He was pointedly addressing the whole crew through Clanker. "Tell that to yer mates!"_

**(Now, see, if this was a humor RP, then I'd have Clanker offer Jones a bones'n'bread sandwich. XD By the way, that is so totally Jones, that bit right there. XD Good job!)**

Clanker jumped at the loud noise, taking a step back, "I didn' mean-"

_Jones' claw thrust out toward the door, and he bellowed out in a loud, irritable voice, "LEAVE!" He turned again, swearing in a rough voice, "Bilgerats!"_

**Clanker opened his mouth to say one final thing, then closed it. Turning towards the door, he muttered to himself, "Tha's the las' time I try ta help."**

(HEH! Not DIRECT confrontation, more of a "muttermutter" kinda thing, aye? XD)

_Jones had sharp ears. He spoke one word in a voice that sounded like cracking ice, "Stop."_

**(Heh. Forgot about those ears- it's easy, with all those tentacles. LOL! XD)**

Clanker slowly dropped the hand that he had been reaching out towards the door. An icy cold gripped him, and he did not want to turn around. Words buzzed inside his head, and he felt desperate to get out of this situation- but he knew he could not.

Finally, he managed to croak out, "Y-yes, Cap'n?"

_Jones turned slowly, his hand on his sword hilt. Giving a sharp tug, he freed the blade from the barnacle encrusted sheath. Striding forward, the captain set the sword tip below Clanker's chin. He spoke in a harsh, grating voice, "I could have ye flogged. I could have ye thrown over the side an' dragged along the bottom. I own yer soul! Ye chose this fate, an' I won't take any smartin' off from ye, ye ken?" His voice was rising in volume until it was a roar._

**Clanker felt cold fear embed itself firmly in his heart- felt the cold tip of the sword at his throat. His mouth was completely dry, and he was unable to speak.**

(Am I doin' alrigh'? It's been such a long time since I've done a decent RP.)

_(aye, ye're doin' well!)_

Jones, too disgusted to keep looking at Clanker, removed his sword blade and snarled, "Now...LEAVE!" And this time he didn't turn around, but waited for Clanker to move.

**(Hmmm... an idea has wormed it's way into me head, and I fear it won't go away. /winceishness/ 'Scuse me if this is a tad OOC, but the durn idea jus' won't leave me alone! XD)**

Clanker turned back towards the door, took a step, and then turned again. He knew it was extremely foolish what he was about to do- it could even cost him his life- but he felt he had to speak up.

In a quiet voice, he said, "I didn't choose it."

_This time, Jones didn't stop him. He watched as the man left the cabin. Then, sheathing his blade, he gritted out, "I didn't choose to become what I am...but fate decided different." Filled with bitterness, Jones didn't emerge from his cabin for the rest of the night._


	3. Chapter 3

(Bold is me, italics is Bree. XD Just a quick note: Clanker only has one eye. The other one has been completely covered by barnacles. Yup.)

**(Hurrah! 'Tis morning now in the RP. XD)**

Clanker stood up from his hammock, blinking the sleep quickly from his eye. He hadn't slept for most of the night, still shaken from his encounter with Captain Jones.

_Jimmylegs, first up as always, came in and began laying about the crew, shouting out in a harsh voice, "Out or down, seascum, out or down!"_

**(Ah, Jimmylegs- what a cheerful fellow!)**

Clanker, heading towards the deck, called out to Jimmylegs, "An' good mornin' to ye too, mate!"

_A few of the sluggish crewmembers moaned and rolled over in their hammocks, not getting up. A hard lash across the waist was their only warning as Jimmylegs severed the ropes connecting their hammocks to the cieling with his claw, and down they crashed._

(if anyone is interested, that's what 'OUT OR DOWN' means. Git out of the hammock or come down with it.)

**(I'm dragging Hadras back in. XD)**

Hadras was one of those who ended up "down". His head thunked to the floor, and his body desperately began to search for it.

Clanker, turning around, saw his friend and sighed. "Again, Hadras?"

_Jimmylegs grinned, his fangs bared in a cruel smile. He began kicking the head to keep it just out of reach of the body._

**Hadras yelped out a curse as his head went flying. The body crashed into a wall.**

"Jimmylegs, can't ye give it a rest fer just a day?" Clanker asked, angry at the treatment of his friend.

_Jimmylegs shrugged, punting the head one last time so it rolled at Clanker's feet. The bosun wound his scourge around his waist and made his way up on deck._

**Clanker sighed again, and passed the head back to Hadras, before going up onto the deck.**

_Jones hadn't come from his cabin yet that morning. Maccus stood beside Jimmylegs, whispering, "What d'ye think the cap'n's mood'll be today?" Jimmylegs shrugged, picking his fangs with a claw, "Ain't sure, mate."_

**(I'm only on until dinner, or something like that.)**

Clanker glanced at Jimmylegs, and said, "Well, from the conversation we 'ad las' night, I doubt he'll be passin' out flowers to us all."

_Jimmylegs looked sideways at him, "Ye talked to 'im? What madness drove ye to that?"_

**Clanker grinned, and replied, "Actually, I dunno what made me do it- but I did, and 'ere I am still. I thought for sure he was going to 'ave me killed- but 'e didn't. He just demanded tha' I get out. But, he did say somethin' to me about how 'e wouldn' be like this if we had gotten back tha heart."**

_Maccus hissed at him, "Stow th' gab, 'ere comes Jones hisself!"  
Jones strode out of the cabin, his bad leg thumping against the deck in a rhythmic tap. His eyes roved over his crew, and his gaze hardened when he came to Clanker. He then continued on down the line, his lips rising in a snarl._

**Clanker winced inwardly as Jones's eyes paused on him, and breathed a sigh of relief when he moved on. He glanced at Maccus and Jimmylegs, before turning his gaze back ahead.**

(Heh, I wouldn't want to have Jones mad at me! XD By the way,will ye be on later tonight?)

_(dunno)_

Maccus looked back at Clanker, shrugging. Jimmylegs stifled a grin and fingered his scourge handle.

**Clanker felt a surge of disgust at Jimmylegs actions- he had never liked him, and Jimmylegs had always disliked him back. Maccus was alright- not always friendly, but still decent enough at times.  
Giving himself a mental shake, Clanker returned his mind to the present. He watched his Captain, worried.**

_Jones looked over to Jimmylegs, nodding. The bosun came to the center of the group. He grinned, calling out, "Twelve lashes for the shore party!"_

(yes, I KNOW Jimmylegs was part of the shore party, but let's forget that part for now.)

**(He was? Gah, I had a hard time picking them all out when they were running around. XD)**

Clanker looked at Hadras, and saw a flicker of fear in his friend's eyes. He wondered if the lashings were due to his conversation with Jones last night, or if this would have happened anyway.

_Jimmylegs looked to his captain, who cast his eyes at Clanker, "That 'un first."_

**(Heh, how'd I know that'd happen? XD Poor Clankie buddy! XD If it says iI'm offline for about 5 min, I'll be back. My computer closes random windows sometimes.)**

Hadras glanced at Clanker, and raised a questioning eyebrow. Clanker shook his head, and mouthed, "Later."

Then, he stepped forward.

(BumbumBUMMM! XD)

_Jimmylegs grabbed Clanker by the shirt collar and slammed him against the grating, tying his hands. Then he brought the whip back and flung forward. He had the reputation of cleaving flesh from bone. With every swing._

**(Hehe, Bootstrap informed us all of that.)**

Clanker's breath hissed out in pain as the first blow fell, resisting the urge to cry out.

Hadras watched, feeling bad for his friend. He wondered what Clanker had done when he disappeared last night.

_Down came the whip again, a full dozen. Jones watched in satisfaction. For Clanker he would have set the punishment to be three dozen. But one was enough._

**(Ooch. I think Davy's a tad upset with Clanker, don't you? XD I hope you don't mind if I untie him.)**

Clanker's face contorted in pain as the last blow fell, and his breath burst out in a gasp. He grunted as he was roughly untied and shoved back into the line.

_Jimmylegs wiped gore and blood from his whip, grinning, his sadistic nature reveling in this. He called out, "Next!" This time, he grabbed Hadras._

**(Haha, guess I'm doin' Clanker and Hadras for a bit. XD Oooh, hold on, I'll be right back. I'll post my reply when I get back.)**

**Hadras let out a small sound of protest as he was slammed against the grill and his hands tied.**

_I'm lucky me head didn't fall off_ he thought wryly to himself.

_Down came the whip, twelve times, hard. Foul black blood slid off of the whip as Jimmylegs stopped, untying Hadras and flinging him down._

**(Aw, poor stupid Hadras buddy! XD I just realized- Bootstrap hasn't made an appearance in here yet. Perhaps we'll RP him in later.)**

Hadras whimpered and stumbled as he was flung back into the line. He gave Clanker a weak smile as his friend steadied him. "Thanks," he he croaked.

_And so it went on. Even Maccus was flogged. Jones watched in silence, anger stirring in him. He would have the hides stripped from their backs if he held the whip!_

**Clanker almost felt bad for Maccus- it wasn't often he was whipped. He glanced at Jones, and shuddered at the smoldering anger in his Captain's eyes. He was thankful it had only been twelve lashes- it could have been much worse.**

_(stumbles...to...a...halt...I'll have to be off soon)_

(Later)

_Jimmylegs was finished, and he wound the whip around his waist again, looking to his captain. Jones nodded in satisfaction._

**Clanker breathed a faint sigh of relief at Jones's nod. They were off- for now, it seemed.**

_But Jones, as he went back to his cabin, called out, "Next time ye fail so miserably, I'll cut off ye're feet an' make ye march around the deck on th' stumps!"_

**Hadras jumped at the Captain's harsh voice, and looked wildly at Clanker, "What in tha blazin' hell did ya do ta him, mate?"**

Clanker groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. His back was sore, and everyone was looking at him questioningly, some angrily. This was definitely not the best morning he had had. "Later, mate, I'll tell ye later."

_Maccus was in a foul mood. His pride had been hurt. He was the first mate and even he had been punished! He aimed an angry kick at Clanker as he passed him on his way to the hold._

**Clanker bit back the remark he had been about to toss at Maccus- he could understand his anger, and, after all, it _was_ pretty much his fault.  
Even Hadras was acting odd, keeping a short distance away, like he didn't want to be seen with him.**

_(aww...hugs Clanker and offers him a bones'n'bread sandwich)_

**(Yeah, I think he needs one. Think we should make Bootstrap appear? I might bring in Oglivey, Wheelback, or the Twins, I like those guys.)**

_(am I Bootstrap or are you...I think I'd better be him. Then you won't be talking to yourself)_

Bootstrap Bill joined Clanker, clearing his throat to announce himself.

**(Haha, yeah. XD I'll be dragging in one of the aforementioned three sometime in the near future.)**

Clanker glanced up, and relief washed through him. Well, here was one person who seemed willing to talk to him. "You're not mad a' me like ev'ryone else?"

Just then, the Oglivey walked by, slapping Clanker hard on the back. "Nice goin' there. Good way ta gain a whole new group o' friends."

_Bootstrap defended Clanker loyally, "Shut it, Oglivey. Cap'n was givin' us a warnin' to not fail next time. Ye're as guilty as he is!"_

**Oglivey guffawed. "An' where were ye when we were on tha shore fightin' fer the chest? Ye were in the brig- on account'a yer son- William Wimp Turner!" He laughed even harder at that, thinking himself very clever.**

_Bootstrap had never been too violent, but he snapped. He swung a hard fist out, catching the laughing crewmember hard on the jaw._

**(Heh, I can totally picture this. XD I love Oglivey, but, yeah, I don't think he's very nice. XD)**

Oglivey's laugh was cut off by Bootstrap's fist. "'Ey!" he roared, and swung back at Bill Turner, clipping him powerfully but clumsily on the shoulder.

_Bootstrap stumbled back, but lunged forward, sweeping Oglivey's legs out from under him._

**Oglivey landed on his backside with a loud grunt, and he glared up at Bootstrap, his face contorted in rage. "Why, ye-!"**

Clanker steppd forward, placing a hand on Oglivey's shoulder. "Why can't ye let it go, mate?"

Oglivey didn't answer, he simply shoved Clanker away, and lumbered up again, and charged toward Bootstrap with dogged abandoned. He missed, and slammed into the wall with an extremely loud crash.

_Jones broke through the circle of spectators (just like the part when he goes to the gaming table! he looks so good there!) and roared, "What's this!"_

**(He DOES look awesome during that part. My dad, who thinks Davy is cool, but is not a POTC obsessor like me, during that part he said, "Davy Jones is SO cool!)**

Oglivey announced peevishly, "Those two _viciously_ attacked me!"

Clanker blinked, angry. "No, we didn'! And ye know it!" He was tempted to throw himself at Oglivey, but knew that that would only lead to a worse situation. He looked at Bootstrap.

_Bootstrap was standing, his fists clenched, head down. He was shaking with rage. For all he knew his son was dead. Hearing Oglivey taunt him like that was too much.  
Jones sneered at Oglivey, then looked to Bootstrap, "Well, Mister Turner? What part did ye play?"_

**(Awww, poor Bootstrap!)**

Oglivey opened his mouth to say something, then shut it. He grinned, ready to enjoy the show.

Clanker saw how Bootstrap was shaking, and his brow creased in worry. He hoped that his mate wouldn't do anything stupid.

_Bootstrap raised his head, his pale blue eyes meeting those of Jones. He spoke in a hard voice, trying to control it, "No excuse, sir."  
A thin, hard smile gave Jones' face a malignant look. He fingered the hilt of his broadsword, "I'm afraid we can't indulge a rebel, Bootstrap."_

**Clanker looked at his friend, surprised. "But-" he started to say, but then he went silent. With Jones likely still angry at him, it was best that he keep his mouth shut.**

_Bootstrap stepped down, expecting Jones to have him flogged. But Jones simply shrugged, "Ye wouldn't feel the sting, Turner. But I think the memory that yer son is dead is enough."_

**Clanker flinched openly at Jones's dig at Bootstrap. It led him to once again wonder why his captain was so cruel, who had caused him to carve out his own heart- and if he would ever feel emotion or warmth again.**

_Bootstrap withdrew, his head down. This was a low blow.  
Jones enjoyed the pain he had caused. Bitterness and festering anger had warped his mind and soul until he had become a complete monster._

(and then Bree came along...naw, just kidding! I'm tempted to bring that up though! gleehee)

**(Hehehe, you should. XD Oh, in my memories fic, I added some backstory for Clanker, so I'll just sum it up here. Clanker had a wife and five year old daughter, and they were killed by Davy.)**

Clanker looked at Jones's pleasure, and disgust surged through him. He knew some of the pain Bootstrap was going through- to lose a child was a horrible thing. Fleeting images of his daughter flickered through his mind, and he grimaced.

Even though he knew it was probably dangerous to move during this time, he couldn't stop himself. He walked over to Bootstrap, and stood beside his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

_Bootstrap didn't lift his head. He was still trembling. The loss of his son and his good friend Jack had been too much._

(SHOULD BREE COME IN? THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME! XD...naw...this is the MOVIE RP)

**Bootstrap's pain hurt Clanker deeply. He looked up and glared at Jones, but quickly dropped his gaze. He didn't remove his hand from Bootstrap's shoulder.**

**(Although it WOULD be totally cool if she came in, I think we should keep it to the movie charris, aye?)**

_Jones, his work done for now, left the hold, leaving the crew below._

**"There are times when I pity 'im, but most o' the time I hate 'im." Clanker said darkly to Bootstrap. "I'm sorry mate- I know how ye feel."**

_Bootstrap shook his head, "I shouldn't even bother. There ain't much more I can do. Jones'll never be changed."_

**"Aye, that ye're righ' about." Clanker agreed, nodding his head. "Along with most o' the crew." He cast a pointed look towards Oglivey, who merely laughed loudly at Bootstrap.**

"Anything I can do for ye, mate?" Clanker asked Bootstrap.

_"I'm square, mate," Bootstrap said, heaving a sigh. He looked balefully at Oglivey before speaking again, "No sense cryin' bout what ye can't change."_

**Clanker snorted, then stretched, wincing as the welts on his back were stretched, "Ah, and I almos' forgot- the whole crew still hates me- 'cept you." He cast a wry smile at Bootstrap.**

_Bootstrap gave him a grin, "We're in the same boat, mate."_

**Clanker looked around for a moment, then turned back to Bootstrap. "Yer son- what did he look like?" Something was tugging at his memory, but he couldn't quite remember what.**

(I need ta get ready fer bed, but I'll be back in around ten or fifteen minutes, savvy?)

_Bootstrap looked back at Clanker, "Ye've seen 'im, mate. Remember when Jones pressganged 'im?"_

(Clanker was the first crewmember Will ever saw, remember? 'Down on yer marrowbones an' pray'?)

**(Oh, yes. smacks forehead An' I call meself a Clanker fan! shame, shame on me)**

Clanker slowly nodded. "Yes, I remember. An'... Bootstrap, yer son is alive!"

_Bootstrap looked at Clanker, his eyes wide, "What? But...the Kraken...the Pearl..."_

**Clanker shrugged. "I 'unno 'ow he did it, mate. But 'e's alive. I was on the shore party- an' I saw him. Jack, too."**

_"But when the Kraken took down the Pearl..." Bootstrap was hardly daring to believe it._

**Clanker looked at Bootstrap, and then said, "I'm pretty sure that I saw something driftin' away from the Pearl, righ' before the Kraken attacked. I think yer son got away."**

_Bootstrap closed his eyes, sending up a prayer of thanks._

(that's all for tonight)


	4. Chapter 4

(Italics is Bree, I'm in bold.)

**Clanker smiled at Bootstrap, then his face turned serious. "Sorry it took me so long ta remember that, mate."**

_Bootstrap stretched out a shaky hand and patted Clanker's shoulder absently, preoccupied with these new thoughts, "'Tis all right, mate. I'm just glad I was told!"_

**The grin returned to Clanker's face, as he looked at the joy and relief on his friend's face. He wished silently in his heart that he would someday feel the same joy, someday see his daugter again- but he knew it would not be so, for he had seen her die by his Captain's hand. A shadow crossed briefly over his face, but he quickly stifled it.**

_Bootstrap crossed to the opposite side of the hold, pulling a bottle out of a small crevice. He tossed it to Clanker, "Help those stripes stop stingin', mate."_

**Clanker caught it, tossing it lightly from hand to hand. "Thanks, mate."**

_Bootstrap nodded, his eyes flicking to Maccus, who was still in the corner, nursing his wounded pride._

**As Clanker started tending to himself, his eyes caught Maccus's, and he grimaced. "I'm sorry, mate. I didn' think it would lead ta this. It was foolish of me- I shouldn' have done it."**

_Maccus snarled something, gingerly touching his smarting back._

**Clanker sighed, and walked carefully over to Maccus. "'Ere," he said, handing the bottle to Maccus. "It 'elps." **

(Ya know, I never liked Maccus, but I think he's starting to grow on me.)

_(I think he's a stud. HE HAS A FREAKIN' SHARK HEAD!) _

Maccus turned, snatching the bottle away and taking a swig. He swallowed, then spoke in a softer voice, "Thanks, mate."

**(I think I might add Maccus to Clanker's list of friends. XD Haha.) **

Clanker smiled, relieved that Maccus hadn't gotten mad, lashed out at him. "No problem."

_Maccus took another swig and handed the bottle back to Clanker, saying with a faint smile, "Left a drop for ye."_

**Clanker returned Maccus's smile, and sat down next to him, finishing off the drink. "If ye don' mind me askin', why do ya hang around with tha' Jimmylegs? 'E's not the most pleasant fellow I've ever met.'**

_Maccus shrugged, "This is a ship, mate. Ye're bound to be near everyone at one time or another. An' besides, it don't pay to git on 'is bad side, if ye catch me drift."_

**Clanker chuckled, and answered, "True enough, but it seems I've done just that." He shook his head slightly.**

_Maccus tilted his head, "Seems to be in a good mood, though, don't 'e?"_

**Clanker snorted. "Well, yes, he's 'ad a fine day. First, 'e got ta kick around Hadras's head for a bit, and then he got to polish it off with a nice round o' lashings." **

Clanker's feelings for Jimmylegs were clear.

_Maccus nodded, "Aye, 'e's a cruel one."_

**Clanker looked up at Maccus, and he couldn't help laughing at what he was about to say. "Ya know, when I first started on this cursed crew, tha's what I thought of ye. But, now I see tha's not entirely true. Ye're a good mate."**

_Maccus smiled grimly, "Servin' on this ship does things to us all, mate. I used ta have a family. Don't even remember what they look like...or what their names were."_

**Clanker nodded in understanding. "I had a wife, an' a daughter. I can't remember their names, but I can bring up images of me daughter at times. She was only five." He tipped his hat a bit, and said, "Tha's where I got me hat- a gift from 'er."**

_Maccus pulled a small carving from his sash, fondling it, "My son gave me this. 'E was only fourteen last time I saw 'im."_

**He looked at the carving, then back at Maccus. "Do ye know if he's alive?"**

_Maccus shook his head, "I doubt it. I've been on this floatin' prison for o'er fifty years"_

**Clanker nodded in sympathy. "At leas' Davy didn' get 'im." He looked at Maccus, and slowly asked, "'Ow long are ye slated to serve aboard this ship?"**

_"For eternity, mate," Maccus said, his eyes darkening._

**Clanker blinked, and pity flooded through him. "Oh, mate," he said, "I- I'm so sorry. I didn' know ye would be stuck 'ere forever." Then he sighed as realization came over him. "Then again, we're all stuck 'ere for an eternity. I 'ave a feelin' that Jones won't let any of us go, even if our time was up."**

_Maccus nodded, "Aye, I don't think he's ever let anyone go."_

**Clanker smiled grimly. "No, I think 'e has too much fun torturin' us." **

They heard a thump from above, and the familiar cry of, "Aenido! Aenido!"

Clanker sighed. "That'd be Jimmylegs, botherin' Hadras... again."

He stood up, shaking his head.

_Maccus couldn't help but chuckle, "Ol' Hadras ain't the brightest o' fellows, aye?" He stroked the carving lovingly and then tucked it away._

**Clanker laughed along with him. "No, he ain't. I think that's sorta why I became friends wit' 'im. I felt bad for 'im..." He paused a moment, then winced, remembering how Hadras had been acting earlier. "Maybe I shouldn' bother helpin' 'im now. 'E's still mad at me." **

They heard the crack of a whip, and Hadras's cry of pain.

_Maccus shrugged. He didn't concern himself with the others unless it was absolutely necessary._

**Clanker sighed, then looked at the ceiling seeming thoughtful. "Mabe I'll let him 'andle it 'imself this time." **

He winced slightly as he heard the sound of Hadras's head being kicked around, and Jimmylegs' cruel laughter. "'Ow long d'you think Jimmylegs will go on?"

_"Until 'e tires, mate. Shouldn't be too much longer. Or until Jones comes out. Even Jimmylegs is afraid t' cross the Cap'n." Maccus shuddered._

**Clanker pulled a face, and said, "Aye crossin' the Captain isn't wise. I'll never do it again."**

_Maccus tilted his head, "What exactly happened atwixt ye two, eh, mate?"_

**Clanker flushed a little, and pretended to examine the floor. "I- I felt... well, I actually felt bad fer 'im. So- I went in an' asked if- if there were anythin' that I-we- the crew and I coul' do ta help. It was stupid, I know- all 'e did was get mad, lose his temper. An' now his anger is boilin' at me, an' probably the whole shore party." He sighed.**

_Maccus put his hand on Clanker's shoulder, "Well, live an' learn, mate. I coulda told ye not to approach 'im when 'e was like that."_

**Clanker shifted uncomfortably. "'Onestly,I dunno why I did it. I knew it was stupid- but it was like I couldn' stop meself. 'E looked really mad, I'd never seen 'im like that, an' I never want to again."**

_Maccus looked as if he wanted to say something, but stopped himself. If he let Jones' secret out to the crew, Jones would strip the hide from his back._

**Clanker caught the look on Maccus's face. "Wha's wrong, mate?"**

_Maccus suddenly lifted his head, "D'ye hear summat, mate?"_

**Clanker blinked, tipping his head to one side. "Yeah, I think I 'ear somethin', but no tellin' wha' it is..."**

_Maccus rose, wincing a bit at the pain in his back, but he moved forward, climbing up to the deck._

**Clanker also stood up, glancing over at Bootstrap. "Are ye comin', mate? **

(LOL, we forgot about poor Bootstrap!)

_(whoop!) _

Bootstrap rose, nodding. The three of them went out together.

**As they went up to the deck, Hadras suddenly joined Clanker's side. "Wha's happenin'?" **

Clanker smiled a little, looking at his friend. Apparantly, Hadras had forgotten his anger. "I dunno, mate."

_Maccus scanned the stormy horizon.  
"Sail ho!"_

**Clanker had to stifle a groan- he wasn't in the mood for wrecking ships today. Besides, he'd probably do something to the Captain's dislike.**

_(ooh! ship battle! Clanker vs Bree!) _

The ship was another pirate ship, with blood red sails. The Bloodsail. Maccus recognized it. It was a well known pirate ship. It might put up a good fight.

Jones had heard the call, and he came out, looking towards the ship. He smiled, bloodlust in his eyes.

**Clanker glanced back at the captain, waiting. **

(Haha, not much else to say. XD I bet you Bree wins- element of surprise and all... "Boo!" XD Haha!)

_(want me to flick over to her?) _

Jones turned to Maccus, "Make ready the guns."

**(Yesh, do. XD)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

_Bad Luck Bree stood at the stern of the Bloodsail, taking a well deserved rest. She hadn't slept in over a week, unable to because of the strange nightmares she was having. Suddenly, her nap was disturbed as someone called out, "Sail ho!"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoo**

**Hadras walked over to Clanker and poked him. he was about to start talking, when Clanker interrupted him, "I thought ye were mad a' me?" **

Hadras shrugged. "Not anymore, mate."

_Jones stood above as the cannons were being run out below. Hopefully there would be a battle.  
_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_  
Bree looked across, her heart stopping.  
The Flying Dutchman!_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Clanker looked closely at the ship they were about to attack. "Do ye recognize that ship, mate?" **

Hadras squinted, then nodded slowly. "I think I've 'eard of it before."

_"The Bloodsail, I think," said Bootstrap. Something was jarring in his memory but he couldn't quite catch it. _

The ships were within range now. Jones gave the order and the cannons fired, ripping through one of the red sails.

**Red, red... Clanker was struggling to remember, but it kept slipping his mind. He knew he had seen this ship before or at least heard of it, but couldn't remember where. He shook his head, trying to clear it.**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Bree screamed as the mast was snapped. It fell, nearly missing her as she dove out of the way. A large splinter dug into her arm, and she gritted her teeth in pain. Oh, how this hurt her! Her old ship was firing on her! _

The Dutchman's guns tore the Bloodsail apart. At last, Jones gave the order, "Board 'er, boys!"

**(Sorry if mine sounds a tad stiff- I haven't done a "fight" in an RP in soooooo long. Haha. XD I'm going to use their "fun" method- you know, when they kinda melt in and out of the wood... I love that!) **

Clanker and Hadras looked at each other, Hadras drawing his short sword, Clanker his two balls of chain shot. Hadras, grinned wickedly.  
----

Soon they were aboard the Bloodsail, and Hadras turned to Clanker. "Stick wit' each other, aye?"

Clanker nodded. "Aye, mate."

(Haha, I'm so lazy.)

_Bree turned to see all her old mates. But her battle blood was up. Drawing her broadsword, she growled, lunging at the first one she saw. Wasn't that Clanker?  
"C'mon an' fight, traitor!"_

**(LOL! Bree's awesome!) **

Clanker turned, hearing the voice. He blocked the weapon just in time, and swore as he realized who it was.

"It can't be you!" he hissed, as he recognized her face.

He stole a glance at Hadras, only to realize his friend was no longer there. He couldn't help but laugh a little- that was so like Hadras.

_Bree snarled, baring the fangs that had never gone away. She slashed at Clanker's face, growling, "I didn't expect this from ye, Clanker! I thought we were mates!"_

**Clanker jumped back a little, half-heartedly swinging at Bree. "The Cap'n's alrea'y mad enough at me as it is! Ye wanted ta have me march up to 'im and tell 'im, 'No, I refuse ta attack that ship?" He blocked another of Bree's blows. "Asides, I'm not the one 'o came at me swingin'!"**

_Bree growled, raking her claw across the barnacled patch over Clanker's left eye, "I wish I could kill ye an' him!" She said this with a tear in her heart._

**(I can see again! lol, kidding. XD) **

Clanker winced in pain, and swung at her more forcefully. "An' what'd I ever do to ye?"

_Bree felt herself go mad with pain as the hard ball thudded into her side. She moved forward, stabbing with her blade. She suddenly tripped, the splinter of wood going deeper into her arm as she fell forward. Suddenly, the whole, ragged ship shuddered as tentacles began snaking up the sides. And one came after Bree._

**Clanker saw the tentacle snaking towards Bree, and a debate started in his head. **

'Save her!' said the first voice.  
'No, the Cap'n'll have yer hide!' said the second one.

Clanker sighed, knowing that he would probably regret his decision later. (Hope ye don't mind this, but I'm not in the mood for Kraken abuse right now. XD XD XD) Grunting, he heaved Bree up over his shoulder, and silently willed himself over to the Dutchman.

(Dum dum DUMMMMM!) XD

_(YAY!) _

Bree wriggled out of Clanker's grip to land on the deck of the Dutchman. Terror and uncertainty made her mind go numb. She lifted her head, seeing Captain Davy Jones.

Jones didn't notice Clanker until he heard Bree's body hitting the deck. He turned, somewhat annoyed.  
Then he saw Bree.

**Clanker stepped back, flinching. Why was he doing this? Yet again, he had let his stupidity get the better of him. **

"I recognized 'er, an' I thought ye migh' like to..." Clanker trailed off, shrugging.

_Jones, his emotions unstable at seeing Bree again, went forward and struck Clanker across the face with his claw, roaring out, "Ye blitherin' idjit! Why did ye do that?" _

(MENTAL AGONY!)

**Clanker stumbled back, his head reeling from the blow. He could feel blood trickling down his face, and he was getting scared. His captain's face was contorted in anger- it was the worst he had ever seen him. **

"I don't k-know, sir, I 'onestly don't!"

_Bree scooted back, clutching onto Clanker's leg, weeping unashamedly and pleading, "P-please! Help me!" _

Jones looked down at Bree, aching for her. How it hurt to see her so!

**Clanker looked down at Bree, and then back at Davy, his mind stumbling to a halt. He had no idea what to do. **

He was trapped- he had a weeping lady clinging to his leg, and a Captain that was furoius with him.

Clanker opened his mouth, then closed it again, looking at his Captain slowly. "I'm sorry I brought 'er, Cap'n. Do ye want me to kill 'er?" It pained him to ask it, for he had no desire to kill one of his mates (or, former ones), but it seemed to be what the Captain wanted.

(BOOM! I sense an explosion. Poor, confused Clanker. XD)

_Jones spoke before realizing it, "Ye'll do no such thing!"  
Then, after calming, he spoke in a steadier voice, "Just get her out of my sight." He turned, feeling his soul crying out, hating to have to treat Bree that way. _

Bree felt crushed, her heart weeping. She clung tighter to Clanker, sobbing.

**(Aw, poor Davy and Bree! Clanker must be soooo confused right now.) **

Clanker sighed, glad his Captain hadn't given the order to kill her. Gently, he lifted Bree up, and said, "Come on, mate." He started leading her down below.

_Bree felt the tears sliding down her bloodied face. No one knew the real reason for her tears. _

Jones disappeared into his cabin, his mind in total chaos. WHY did Bree have to be back? WHY! It hurt just to look at her, to realize how much he loved her but how much he needed to be away from her!

Bootstrap saw Clanker come down into the hold, carrying a small form. His heart stopped, then leapt, "Bree!"

**Clanker jumped a little, then, seeing it was Bootstrap, relaxed. "Aye, that's who it be." **

Gently, he set her down.

_Bootstrap embraced Bree, hugging her so tight that he was sure he was hurting her. But he kept hugging her, overjoyed at seeing her again. She had become like a daughter to him. _

Bree clung to Bootstrap, weeping into his shoulder.

**Clanker stepped back, his mind still reeling. He had seen the look on his Captain's face when he saw bree, but he couldn't place what emotion it had been. Joy? Shock? Hatred?**

_Bootstrap stroked Bree's cheek, looking up at Clanker, "What happened, mate?"_

**Clanker sighed, and then answered. "Well, she attacked me on the Bloodsail, an' then the Kraken was gonna get 'er... so I brough' her over 'ere. I still don't know why. The Captain was furious- and ordered 'er out of his sight."**

_Bree cringed when Clanker said this. Did Jones hate her now? Did he ever love me? _

Bootstrap felt Bree cringe, and he hugged her protectively, speaking in a soothing voice, "'Tis all right, me darlin'. I'll take care o' ye."

**Clanker bowed his head for a moment, then looked at Bootstrap. Slowly, he formed the words. "But his face when he saw 'er- it was so strange... like... like..."**

_Bootstrap looked up, his eyes intense. He had been suspecting this. He busied himself with pulling the splinter from Bree's arm._

**Clanker sighed, and put his head in his hands. He was so confused right now, he felt like Hadras must feel. (XD)**

_Bree groaned as the splinter slid from her arm, and Bootstrap began binding it. Bree felt tears drop from her eyes. The pain was coming from her heart, not her arm. _

Jones was tempted to go down to the hold and see how Bree was. He was worried. She had been hit by some debris, he could tell, as she had blood on her. He was concerned. He began debating whether or not to go to the girl.

**(Like my new icon? I made it, using images from a Jones/Dutchman fansite. XD) **

Clanker's breath caught as he had a thought. The emotion he had seen on Jones's face... could it have been... love?

He shook his head, 'No!' he thought. 'No, I'm imagining things!'

But, yet, it seemed to make more and more sense.

_(yes, I love it! but where's Jimmylegs?) _

Jones' love for Bree won. He rose, making his way down to the hold. He looked in, seeing Bree, Bootstrap's arms around her.


	5. Chapter 5

(Bold me. Italics Bree.)

**Clanker looked up, and saw his Captain in the doorway. "Bootstrap, I think ye better let go."**

_Bootstrap looked up and saw the captain. He gently let go of Bree.  
Bree lifted her face, seeing Jones. Her mouth opened, and she looked short of breath.  
Jones looked at Bree, eyes going soft without intention. He swallowed, forcing himself to speak in a harsh voice, "I expect ye'll want passage to land?"_

**Clanker said nothing, simply watched. He was truly befuddled now- the way his Captain was acting was extremely odd.**

_Bree felt anger mixed with hurt wash over her. She struggled to her feet, going to face Jones. She growled up at him, "Ye blew the Bloodsail to splinters!"  
Jones felt a pang of remorse. If he had known Bree was on that ship..._

**Clanker was surprised at her actions- then again, Bree had always been like this. He couldn't help smiling; he had forgotten her spunk.**

_Jones' tentacles waved in what he hoped was a menacing gesture. His pale blue eyes met Bree's. For an instant, both hard gazes softened, sending a silent, pained message._

**Clanker quietly stood up and walked over to Bootstrap, inclining his head towards the Captain and raising an eyebrow. (wait- do they HAVE eyebrows?!)**

_(uh...barnacles?)_

Bootstrap watched Bree as he would a daughter.

**Clanker leaned back a little, watching Davy's reaction to Bree.**

_Jones had to restrain a tentacle that was snaking forward, itching to stroke Bree's cheek. She was crying again, tears sliding down her cheeks, but her eyes hard, face stoic and void of all emotion. Jones clenched his claw, frustration making him angry._

**Clanker shifted- he felt like he shouldn't be here, like he was witnessing something that he shouldn't be.**

_(I saw, mate. and I'm stuck right now)_

**(Do I need to make Clanker act like an idiot again? XD)**

_(sure!!)_

**(Wooh! I love putting my fave charries in danger by making them act like idiots! XD /has problems/ LOl, haha.)**

Clanker coughed, and stood up, "Cap'n," he said quietly, knowing he was risking his Captains anger yet again. "I thought ye said ye wanted 'er out of yer sight?"

He knew he had gone too far this time.

(There, that should get us going/grin/)

_Jones' head snapped around to Clanker, anger blazing up in his pale blue eyes. He realized now how desperately he wanted to be alone with Bree, just so he could look at her without the suspicions of his crew. Just to gaze into her innocent eyes...but he was brought back to reality.  
Jones had to answer, "Make sure...the girl is up workin' tomorrow." He forced his legs to carry him back up to the deck. Bree's eyes followed him until she lost sight of him. Then she slid to the floor with a bump._

**Clanker slumped against the wall, relief flooding through him. What had taken ahold of him? Why did he keep risking the Captain's wrath?**

_A soft sound came from Bree. Bootstrap watched her, his heart aching for her. She was weeping again._

**Clanker heard Bree's cries, and looked at her, feeling horrible. "I'm sorry I brought ye back to this hell-hole. I don't know what I was thinkin'," He sighed, then finished, "I don't know much o' what I'm thinkin'. these days."**

_Bree turned, her face streaked with tears and grime. She struggled to her feet, going to Clanker and putting her arms around him, "N-no, mate...it's..." her voice faded back into sobs._

**He hugged her back, still feeling horrible. "I shouldn'a brough' you back here- the one chance I get ta save someone, an' I ruin it."**

(I think I'm gonna start calling him Clueless Clanker. XD)

_(aw, poor Clankie!)_

Bree pressed her face to Clanker's shoulder, her tears falling freely. Her emotions were unstable and unsure. Why was love so painful?

**(Haha, Clueless Clankie... XD)**

Seeing her cry made him feel even worse. He cursed himself over and over- why did he always have to mess things up?

_Bootstrap looked at Clanker, his eyes worried. He could sense a deeper reason for Bree's agony. But it wasn't quite clear._

(haha, they're all so stupid...I love 'em)

**(STUPID CONVENTION! Lol.)**

Clanker gently pushed Bree out to arm's length, looking deeply into her eyes. "I am really, truely, sorry. If there be anythin' I can do for ye, jus' ask. It's the least I can do for ye, after draggin' ye back 'ere."

_Bree shook her head, "There's nothin' can be done. I'll have to deal with this..."_

**Clanker pulled a face. "An' it's all my fault..." He trailed off, then roughly shoved her away and sat down.**

_Bree backed up a step, slumping down in a corner. She wished she could tell them...tell them about...her feelings._

Maccus came down into the hold, watching Bree warily. Jones would kill him if he said anything.

**Clanker glanced at Maccus, and nodded to Bree. "Aren't ye goin' to say hello?"**

_Bree sniffed, tilting her head at Maccus. He didn't respond, instead sitting across from her and staring intently at her. Bree began to shift uncomfortably._

**"What's wrong, mate?" Clanker asked Maccus, noticing his odd behavior. "Is the Cap'n after ye?"**

_Maccus jerked his head over to Clanker, "Wha? Oh, no, mate. I'm just...tired." His eyes flicked back over to Bree._

**Clanker narrowed his eyes, and was about to snap at Maccus, but bit it back. Best not to pick a fight now. Still, he couldn't help but watch Maccus, seeing how uncomfortable he seemd around Bree... almost like he was... _hiding_ something.**

(Well, thank you Captain Obvious! XD)

_(pooor poor Clankie)_

Bree squirmed under Maccus' stare, not meeting his hard eyes. Bootstrap came to sit beside her, noting her discomfort.

**(Surround her! XD)**

Clanker didn't move, but instead asked Maccus, "Are ye _sure_ there's _nothing_ wrong with ye at all?" He knew something was up, but he couldn't figure out what.

_Maccus was too afraid of the captain to confide in Clanker. Best stay away from Bree. He turned, going to his hammock.  
Bree curled up in her corner, intending to go to sleep. Bootstrap gently pulled her head onto his lap, and she sighed, getting comfortable._

**Clanker flicked his glance up to the ceiling, thinking. He thought about the past, and wondered what had possessed him that he brought back Bree to the ship. (Er, shall we make them all go to sleep?)**

_(sure)_

Bree was having troubled dreams, but Bootstrap stroked her head, soothing her. He himself began to nod.

**Clanker continued examining the ceiling, thoughts roaming through his head. It had been a long day- a confusing, and tiring one. He felt his eyes grow heavy, and slowly close.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Jones didn't sleep that night. He ran his claw over the keys of his organ, wondering if Bree still remembered his song. Maybe...maybe she would like to hear it?_

**(Er, not sure what to put here, so mind if I just sit and wait? 'Cause the best I can think of is: Clanker slept. LOL.)**

_Bree heard the organ music filtering into her mind. It soothed her, bringing back memories._

**Clanker shifted in his sleep, the music seeping into his dreams.**

(Haha, not sure what else to put. XD)

_Jones was tempted to play the tune he had once written for Bree. But his coldness came back. He had resolved to forget about Bree. He had to get her off the Dutchman._


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Yup, I'm FINALLY posting the next chapter…. XD Bold is me, italics is Bad Luck Bree.)**_

**Clanker slowly opened his eyes, and the first thing that hit him was the pain. His back was stiff and sore from yesterday's lashings, and sleeping sitting up against the wall hadn't help. He slowly stood up, stretching gingerly.**

Suddenly, he noticed Bree, and he let out a small sound- he had forgotten about her.

_Bree opened her eyes, rubbing at them as she stretched. She yawned expansively, blinking several times._

**Clanker leaned back against the wall, staring at Bree with wide eyes. He was still confused as to why he had brought her aboard.**

**Hadras bounded down the stairs, but when he saw Bree, he stopped too abruptly and tumbled down the rest of the way, his head falling off yet again.**

_Bree rose, slowly picking up Hadras' head and handing it to him, a small glimmer of fondness in her eyes._

**Hadras snatched his head back, shifting a few steps away.**

After he had put it back on, he asked her, "How-why-you-?!"

_Bree grinned, "Good to see ye as well, mate."_

**"But-!" Hadras continued sputtering, totally befuddled.**

Clanker couldn't help but laugh. "An' I though' _I_ was confused!"

_Bree grinned again. At least she got to see all her mates again._

**Hadras walked over to Bree, and jabbed her in the side. "Are ye a ghost?"**

_Bree winced, shaking her head. Bootstrap stifled a laugh._

**Hadras walked to the other side of her, poking her again. "But- but-"**

Clanker grinned, and said, "Hadras, I'm pretty sure she's real."

_Bree shielded her ribs, saying, "I'm real, I think I would know if I was dead or not, aye?"_

**Hadras backed up a step, and sniffed, "No."**

Clanker snuck up behind Hadras, and jabbed him in both ribs at the same time. "Boo!"

Hadras yelped, and jumped.

_"Guess ye're not a ghost either," Bree chuckled._

**Clanker stepped back, grinning, as Hadras took a clumsy swipe at him.**

"But why's she 'ere?" Hadras whined, annoyed that no one had told him yet.

_Bree didn't want to seem angry at Clanker, so she shrugged._

**Clanker sighed, then explained briefly. "I brough' 'er here."**

Hadras blinked, looking quizzically at Clanker. "Why?"

Clanker shrugged, not offering an answer.

_"Because I was fated to be on this ship again, I suppose," Bree said, rather morbidly._

**Clanker looked at her, an odd expression on his face. "I'm not a believer o' fate." His voice was oddly cold-sounding.**

_Bree shot a look back at him, her eyes suddenly defiant, but she calmed._

**Clanker raised an eyebrow. (Er, barnacle encrusted thing?!) "Ye don't 'ave a problem with that, do ye?"**

_Bree averted her gaze, staying neutral, "Ye believe what ye want, mate."_

**Clanker shook it off, not wanting to pick a fight.**

Changing the subject, he said, "I'm surprised ol' Jimmylegs 'asn't been down 'ere yet. 'E's usually 'ere by now."

Hadras looked around nervously, and muttered, "Best not say 'is name, lest ye call 'im down 'ere, or sommin."

_Bree felt her lips rise in a snarl. Jimmylegs had always hated her. She wasn't too eager to meet him._

As if on cue, the cruel bosun came down into the hold, having heard of Bree's arrival. He snarled, "Cap'n wants me to tell ye we'll be tossin' ye off near land, whelp!"

**Clanker pushed himself off of the wall. "An' why would we be doin' that?" He hadn't gone to all the trouble of bringing Bree here and risking the Captain's anger for nothing- and, besides, they were mates.**

_Jimmylegs growled at Clanker, brushing his chest with the leather strips on his whip, "Cap'n's orders. Ye wanna go question 'im?"_

Bree growled, "Does he think this is as a punishment?"

**Clanker looked at Bree, then back at Jimmylegs. "I've approached 'im once before, an' maybe I'll do it again!" But he knew it was a lie.**

_Bree felt tears of stinging hurt blur her eyes, and she blinked them away angrily. Maybe it was a good thing she would be released from the ship. She had to get away from Jones to forget!_

**Clanker looked again at Jimmylegs, then finally said in a softer tone. "Do ye 'ave any idea why?"**

_Jimmylegs cracked the whip close to Clanker as a warning, "Don't ask questions, bilgerat spawn! I just do as I'm told!"_

Bree growled, "Ain't it obvious? He hates me..." Her voice broke unintentionally.

(note to readers on I'M SORRY THAT BREE IS HERE!! If ye want we can kick her off! **Note from me: Heh. Little late for this… XD**)

**(hiss NO! We shall not get rid of her! XD Haha, they probably hate us now... but, maybe not- everyone loves Bree!)**

Clanker had had it. He looked at Bree, and when he saw how close she was to tears, he glared back at Jimmylegs. "Are ye happy now? Ye couldn' 'ave come to one of us an' had us tell 'er Then again, I s'pose ye find this all quite amusin', considerin' what a sadistic wretch ye really are!"

(Clanker, ye must calm yerself! o.o;;;)

_Bree spoke in a shaky voice, "Clanker, mate, don't-"_

Jimmylegs strode over to her and struck her across the face. She fell hard, gasping in pain as his claws dug into her cheek. Tears mixed in with blood as she sat, gingerly touching the slits.

**Clanker stepped forward, and before he knew what he was doing, he had shoved Jimmylegs onto the ground and was standing over him.**

"Leave... 'er... alone!"

(Oh, _real_ smart Clanker.)

_Jimmylegs was surprised. He didn't think Clanker would have the guts to stand up to him. He rose, his cold blue eyes blazing, "Ah, I suppose ye fancy the li'l rat, eh? Well, Jones'll..." He stopped abruptly, his eyes going wide. Then a smirk returned to his face, and he shrugged, recovering, "...be pleased to know that Miss Bree has made a friend besides Mister Turner o'er there."  
Bree snarled from her position on the floor._

**Clanker's temper rose higher and higher. "Mates stick up fer each other- but I suppose ye didn' know that, since ye don't 'ave any!"**

_An' why would Jones care either way?_ Clanker thought, but dismissed the thought that rose up.

_Jimmylegs kept the smirk on his ugly face, "On a ship like this, mates aren't important." He stepped around Clanker and hauled Bree up by the front of her jerkin. He slapped her hard again, this time with the butt of his whip, snarling, "Look alive, weevil. Ye'll work as a hand until we let ye go." He laughed, "Castin' our fish back into the sea!"_

**Clanker's breathing had turned steady, and he had to work hard to restrain himself from throwing himself at Jimmylegs again. "Maybe Jones'd be interested ta know what ye think's goin' on between 'im an' Bree." Clanker nodded slowly, smiling slightly. He wasn't completely sure if that was the case, but it certainly seemed like it.**

_Bree and Jimmylegs both looked at Clanker. Bree's eyes showed horror. Jimmylegs' showed annoyance. Bootstrap went to stand beside Clanker, whispering, "That's enough, mate."_

**Clanker looked at Bootstrap, ready to snap at him, but he stopped himself, and simply nodded, not wanting to open his mouth again. He turned his back on Jimmylegs and walked away.**

_Jimmylegs snarled after Clanker, "Aye, that's what I thought. There's more backbone in an egg than ye, snivellin' coward!"  
Bree had had enough. Snarling, she sank her fangs into Jimmylegs' claw. He let go, grunting. Bree kicked out, entangling her legs around his and twisting, causing the bosun to fall hard._

**Clanker winced when he heard the thud, turning around. He started to step forward, then stopped. He'd only make things worse.**

He just hoped that the Captain hadn't heard the noise. If he had heard Oglivey the other day...

Hadras appeared beside Clanker, and began, "Uh, Clanker-"

_It was too late.  
Thunk! Thunk! (for lack of a better onomotapia)  
Bree and the rest of the crew looked up in horror. Jones was coming, his unmistakable footsteps heralding his approach._

Jones descended to the hold, his tentacle beard swaying in the slight breeze as he entered, stooping slightly. He lifted one of his tentacles, indicating Jimmylegs, "What's all this about?"  
His eyes flicked over to Bree. He winced inwardly when he saw the clawmarks on her face. But he covered it.

**Hadras's eyes widened a bit. "Tha's what I wanted ta tell ye about, mate."**

Clanker looked wryly at his friend. "Why? Ye wanted ta escape?"

Hadras nodded slightly, and Clanker snorted.

_Jimmylegs rose, somewhat embarrassed. Jones sneered at him, "Ye couldn't stand up to a snivellin' whelp?" He glared at Bree, forcing himself to call her that.  
Bree growled at him, and Jones was crushed to see a glimmer of hatred in her eyes. The girl snarled, "Why don't ye go ahead an' toss me into the sea?"_

**Clanker winced at her words. Knowing the Captain, he'd probably do just that.**

_Jones strode forward and clamped his claw around Bree's neck, snarling into her face, "I'll say when to let ye go free. I am the master o' this ship. I make the decisions, not a wobbly spined dog tick!"  
Bree felt his words sting her. But she replied in a fearless voice, though inside she was weeping with combined fear and angst, "Go ahead an' break me neck now! Go on! Afraid to kill a girl?"_

**Again, Clanker winced. She was only goading him on. He saw Hadras shift beside him, then slowly begin to make his way toward the door. Groaning at his mate's stupidity, he tried to discreetly signal to Hadras to come back, stop moving. But, of course, Hadras didn't listen.**

_Jimmylegs shot out his claw, knocking Hadras' head from his shoulders. The diversion of the noisy falling gave Bree a chance to wriggle out of Jones' claw._

**As Hadras once again started up the call for his head, Clanker allowed himself a small grin. Maybe his friend's stupidity was a bit of a blessing.**

_Jones bent, clamping his claw around Hadras' head and tossing it to the body that was stumbling about. He growled, once again realizing how he was surrounded by stupidity.  
Bree shrank back into the shadows, resolving not to speak to Jones. She had said enough.  
Jimmylegs cleared his throat, "Cap'n?"  
Jones growled, "Ye're all blunderin' ninnies! It shames me t' think that my ship is crewed by th' likes o' ye!" With those bitterly spat out words, Davy Jones stormed out of the hold._


End file.
